


Our Lives Now

by XxH0ney_CombsXx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blindness, Burns, Darkness, Dreams and Nightmares, Explosions, Fear, Forests, Healing, Heartbeats, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Masks, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxH0ney_CombsXx/pseuds/XxH0ney_CombsXx
Summary: The event after the explosion of L'Manberg where a disaster happened, changing both Dream and George forever.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)





	1. Beginning

One explosion ruined it all.  
  


_______

“You were blind to see the true traitor of this nation, sneaking away while you all cheered for the new tyrant.” The pure evil smirk plastered on his face. The people just stared, afraid of his next plan of action. What’s next? L’manberg got blown up, the dictator is dead, we won… 

What the fuck is next?

  
“You never fucking see the fucking problem, you are all so fucking blind to see; to hear the words that is being presented to you. You can’t see the repeated history that will just play over and over again. I’m sorry, but I have to call it a day. L’manberg doesn’t deserve anything; a new president, more people of the nation, peace, independence. **NOTHING!** This nation should just burn and disintegrate to the fucking ground! Nothing should be left to live in this hellhole of a nation!” The screams of one man with the mask as he aims an arrow at the remaining TNT left by the traitor.   
  
George stood there in shock, ‘We fought against this nation. I was with you, standing by your side. They handed you something to end it all. What happened?!’ George thought, his mind began to fog.

Peace, Vote, Evil and Now...

Standing here, watching them frozen in fear. Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, everyone who fought for this nation. George stares at the creepy smile of a mask as the masked man known as Dream aims for the TNT, “A word from a traitor…”

His voice hardens, “This nation was never meant to be.” 

The release of an arrow, flying past George, the flame sparked. Resulting in a boom. People screaming, running, the flames, the smell of burning ashes from the blown TNT.   
  
George’s ears are starting to ring as his vision starts to blur, ‘His voice… is he… calling for me?’ The pain settles in…’Is this it for me?’ George questioned as all he can see fades away, ‘I should be heading out now.’   
  
That was the last George would see the beauty of this cruel world. 

______________________  
  


Days after the explosion of L’manberg, Dream wandered around the house, looking for things to keep George stable. It haunted Dream. He didn’t expect George to get blown up by the TNT nor give him chemical burns on the side of his body. If George was any closer to the TNT, he would be dead for sure.   
  


“I think there might be potions in the chests outside.” Dream sighed, looking at the damage he did upon George, “I’ll be back, I promise.” 

He stepped outside the room, shutting the door behind him. Dream took a step outside, heading to the extra chest to find one important potion, a healing potion. The forest is so calming and peaceful that Dream sometimes slips out of thought, like the forest was hitting him with a hypnotic spell. He snapped back into reality when he heard a voice, “Dream...” a strong british accent was calling to him. Dream turned his head, trying to figure out where that voice was coming from, 

“Dream...” 

There it is again, he turned to face back towards the front door of the house, ‘I have to be hallucinating...right?’ Dream thought as a sweat tear rolled down his face. 

“Dream..?” The voice got louder, sounding like it’s afraid, 

“Dream calm down, you are going crazy again. Just check up on George.” Dream told himself, placing his scar hand toward his mask, pulling it down over his face as he headed back into the house.

  
“Dream?!” The voice spoke again, 

“George?” Dream opened the door to the room, seeing George sitting up, rubbing his eye, “George...it’s good that you’r-”  
  


“Why is it dark in here?” George questioned, opening his eyes.

Dream took a step back and his heart beat rapidly, “Aha...good joke George.” Dream smiled, trying to calm down before he gets a heart attack from George’s joke. 

“Dream, I-I’m not joking. I genuinely can’t see...it’s like I went blind or something.”

Those words started to scare Dream. The memories of the explosion, seeing George get hit by the leftover TNT. Dream stares at George’s eyes, where are his beautiful brown eyes? It’s all foggy and shit, soulless like there was no life in him. 

“I-I’m sorry…” Dream voice cracked, breaking into tears, “Dream… i-is there something wrong? You sound worried.” 

He stumbled back,’What’s going on? What’s happening, no...he can’t be,’ 

“I-I’ll just leave you-“

  
“WAIT! DREAM!” George shouted as the door slammed behind Dream. Dream was sweating, “Fuck...fuck...fuck…” Dream muddled, responding to his words, “No...he can’t be. I thought he would only have the burns...t-this has to be a sick joke.” Dream was in a state of confusion.

Removing his mask, staring at the cracks, “Did that explosion-'' Dream stopped mid word when I heard a thud like something fell in the room George was in, “George!” Dream yelled, not bother to place the mask on his face again.

When he opened the door, George was on the floor, groaning in pain, “What the heck Dream, I didn’t know where the heck things-I mean you were. Dream...what’s going on?” George said as Dream struggled to tell George what had happened.

He walked towards George, kneeing. Placing a hand on George’s burned skin as George jumped, “Ow, the fuck? Why is your touch burning me?”   
  
Dream blushed, wiping his thumb under George’s eye, “Well, it’s uh...” He cleared his throat, “Do you remember anything?” Dream questioned, staring at the George’s lifeless foggy eyes, 

“Well, waking up and it’s da-“   
  
“I meant before you blacked out.”   
  
George pause, trying his hardest to think what happened, “Umm...I think uh...an explosion and-“   
  
“And what?”   
  
“I can't remember anything but answer my question.”   
  
Dream was hesitant, he didn’t want his friend to suffer for what he did, “George, you were in an explosion that-“ Dream stopped, trying to find the right words to break it to George, “And when I found you, looking at you now...I think you’re blind.” 

George's eyes widen, “B-Blind?”   
  
George couldn’t believe it. George didn’t know how to feel, afraid, angry, sad. He was feeling too much emotion as he pushed Dream away from him, “I-I...”   
  
Dream froze there, looking at his friend having a panic attack. He felt useless just watching his friend suffering.

“Dream don’t you fucking dare lie to me right now! You have to be. joking...I can’t just be fucking blind!” George screamed, gripping his hands into his arms.

George was shaking, unsure how to react. Dream reach his hand towards George, quickly hesitated, 

“Who the fuck did this to me?!” 

Dream paused, staring at George, ‘Shit…’ Dream thought, how was he going to break the news that he did this to George.

If he tells him, he would be dead for sure, not physically but mentally. With a gentle sigh, Dream knew he had to lie, keeping this his secret. 

Dream grabbed George, pulling him into a hug. Resting his nose on top of George’s hair as George rest his head against Dream’s chest listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. The sound of Dream’s heart felt like time just stopped.

What is this feeling, it’s so calming to listen to.

George calmly hugs Dream back, continuing to hear the soothing sound of his heartbeat, “I-I’m not sure...” Dream said closing his eyes, taking in the weird aroma from George’s hair, “But right now...I need you to calm down.” Dream smiled.

“Alright...you know...listening to your heart is… calming, like time just stops for us.” George said as Dream gave him a sweet laugh, “Really now… I’ll keep that in mind.”   
  
_______________________   
  


Good things have to come to an end. Dream and George now in silence, making this situation awkward.

Dream placed his hand on George’s burned skin causing George to jump a little, pulling away whining, “The fuck Dream! Why did your touch burn me again?”   
  
“It’s getting worse. I need to treat this before it gets infected...j-just stay here, I-I’ll be right back.” Dream stutters, quickly dashing out the door.

George now sits in the empty quiet room, starting to feel a state of loneliness. After what felt like an hour, Dream returned back into the room. 

George could hear something pop like a corks being released from the top of a bottle as George knew what it was, “Dream...you know I hate taking potions.” George said and he could hear a soft sigh, “I know but I don’t have any splash potion.”  
  
“So make some.” George stubbornly said. 

“George, I don’t have any ingredients nor beakers to make any at the moment.”   
  
“Like I said, I don’t like taking potions....no splash potion or I won’t take it.”   
  
“I have to treat your burns.” Dream said taking the potion in his hand, holding George in place, 

“Burns? How did I-“   
  
“I’ll explain later. For now, you need to take this healing potion.” Dream interrupted.   
  
“Oh no, you have to tel-“ George stopped as Dream shoving the bottle into George’s mouth, forcing him to take the potion.

Once the potion is gone, Dream quickly takes the bottle out placing one hand on top of George’s mouth while the other on George’s throat, rubbing it so George can swallow the liquid. Once Dream felt George shallow the potion, Dream smiled, “There! That wasn't so bad.”   
  
“Dream, that was fucking disgusting.” George coughed. 

“But it helps you feel better. Now I need to make this cream for your burned skin but I can do that tomorrow.”   
  
“You have to be pulling my leg.” George said, wiping the saliva from the side of his face, “Now tell me, burns?” George’s question.   
  
“Right… well, not only are you blind, but you also have burns on your skin from the explosion. But don’t worry. If you take the potions and that cream, you will feel better.” Dream said, placing the empty bottle on top of the nightstand.   
  
“I-is it that bad?” George frowned as Dream turned to face him, 

“Well...no...” He said, helping George up, “You might be hungry?”   
  
“I can go for something good to eat right now to get this bad taste out of my mouth.” George said, feeling Dream’s rough hand on his non burned hand, “So...what’s going to happen now...since you know...”   
  
“I will...no...we will figure out how to go through this together.” Dream said in a calming voice, making George feel less worried about this new situation.   
  


______________

The day was coming to an end as it was alright hard enough. Dinner was a disaster since George couldn’t see where his food was, Dream had to help him. That wasn't the only problem they had, “Dream...explain to me how I can bathe myself.”   
  
Dream blushed at the thought of that, “Huh...well...” He cleared his throat, “I have to help you with that.”   
  
George gave him a blank stare as George calculated the situation before snapping back, “Aha, no. I’m not allowing that to happen.”   
  
“George.” Dream letting out his signature wheeze, “You don’t have to strip completely naked, just wear shorts as I help you bathe for the night.” 

George sighed in defeat, “Fine...” 

_______________________

  
  
George could feel the room warming up as I can hear Dream returning back into the bathroom, “I got everything we might need for the bath.” George was silent, trying to send a hint to Dream, “Oh come on now...”   
  
“You have to look away.” George said with an attitude, “George, how? You can’t see-“   
  
“I can’t see but I’m not stupid Dream, I can undress myself.” 

Dream sighed, “Fine...just tell me when you’re done and please, not completely.” George could hear the door close, exhaling a sigh.

‘Can’t be hard, right?’ George thought to himself as he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head.

Then George realized that he had another shirt under his other shirt but this one was a button up shirt, ‘...shit’ he cursed under his breath. He placed his hands on the button, trying to unbutton one of them but slowly starting to struggle, “Why is it so hard to unbutton a button?” George questioned as slowly but surely got it to unbutton.

Before George could continue, he was thankful for the potion he took early or else his skin would be burning like hell right now while removing his shirt. 

When George got everything but his shorts off, he called Dream to return back into the bathroom. The door opened as Dream entered the room, seeing the chaos in the room, “Shit George, looks like a toddler trying to get ready themselves for the first time.” Dream said, preventing himself from laughing.  
  
“Ha...ha...” George said sarcastically, “Just help me get this stupid bath done and over with.” Dream walked towards George, picking him off the floor and guiding him towards the bathtub. 

Dream helped George get in the tub by picking him up in a bridal style, placing him in. The warm water touched George’s skin as he felt so relaxed.   
  
“I have to wash out the gunpowder out of your hair.” Dream said as he could feel George rolling his eyes, looking at him as George’s eyes were close. 

Dream takes a cup, scooping up the water and damping it on top of George’s head watching the water slide down George’s body. George felt the warm water roll down his body, feeling Dream’s rough hand gliding down his back, making him heat up.   
  
“Did my touch heat you up?”   
  
“Of course not! It’s the water that is heating up my body.” George claims as Dream placed more water on top of his head. 

Grabbing the nears shampoo, Dream placed some on top of George’s head. Placing the bottle down, working his fingers in his hair. George feeling Dream’s finger working through his hair made him feel so relaxed, taking in the sweet scent in the air.

“Strawberry?” George question.  
  
“Right...I got it as a gift from Niki a long time ago and I didn’t want to use it on myself.”   
  
“Afraid it’s too sweet for your manly body odor?”   
  
“You can say that or it didn’t sit well with my scent.” Dream claimed, washing out the shampoo out of George’s hair.   
  
“Hairs done, now for your body.” Dream said as he took a hand full of soap, placing it on George’s back causing him to yelp, 

“Dream! That was so cold.”   
  
“Sorry.” Dream giggles softly, guiding his rough hands around George’s body making George feel a little uncomfortable, “D-Dream...I...I think I can do this on my own.”   
  
“You sure?”   
  
George didn’t say a word just nodded, 

“Alright.”   


_______________________

  
Taking a bath was weird but they both survived as Dream helped George get settled into bed, “You sure you don’t need anything before you sleep for the night?”   
  
“How do I know when I’m asleep?” George questioned, “Like everyone else, close your eyes and drift off.” Dream claimed as George gave him a stupid look, “Thanks, night.” George said with an attitude, closing his eyes, “Night George.” Dream smiled, closing the lights off and heading out the door.   
  


_______________________

It was pitch black, George felt himself walking in the middle of nowhere. The sound of his walking, nothing in sight. Then George stopped seeing a figure, standing in place, “H-Hello?”   
  
The figure looked up from the ground and turned around George. A creepy smile mask just like Dream, “Dream?”

The figure tilted its head as flames appeared, circling around them, “Dream! What’s going on!?” The figure just stared, “T-This isn’t funny!” 

Then there was TNT around them as the figure tiled its head the other way, “Dream?” Then an explosion as George fell to the floor, watching his hand shaking, seeing his skin starting to burn. 

He watches the figure staring at the fire, removing its mask. Once the mask was off its face, George woke up.   
  
George felt cold and wet, his heart racing, “What the heck-“ He felt another panic attack coming in as he grabbed his arm, digging his nail into his arms, “D-Dream...”   
  
Dream was asleep, sleeping away after reading and researching ingredients for the cream but also the ways of the blind. 

Something rang in his ear as he woke up, feeling something was wrong. Dream could hear soft crying, heavy breathing and his name, “George?” He said quickly leaving his room to check on George, making sure it was him and not someone random who just decided to break in. 

The noises got louder as he was in front of George room’s door when he clearly knew what the noises truly were. Dream slam the door, seeing George going into another panic attack.   
  
“Shit!” Dream said, springing into action, “Hey...it’s ok.” in a calming tone as he placed his hand on top of George's head, leaning the terrified boy to his chest so he could listen to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

Dream rested his chin on George’s hair, trying his hardest to calm George once again, “I’m here...”

George loosen the grip from his arms, giving Dream a gentle sigh, “What happened?” Dream asked, pulling George away so he can see his foggy lifeless eyes, “I-I don’t know, I saw you.”   
  
“Saw me?”   
  
“Yea, the mask, the flame, the explosion...” George broke into tears as Dream knew what happened, “George, you just had a nightmare, it’s not real.” 

"That’s just something your brain does to scare you.” Dream claimed, watching his friend shiver, “Here...” Dream took off his green hoodie, leaving him in a black turtleneck shirt as he placed the hoodie over George’s head so he could wear it. 

The sleeves were long, covering George’s whole arms and the hoodie was so big that it looked more like a dress than a hoodie, “Dream...I...”  
  
“You looked cold.” Dream gave him a warm smile as he saw the first smile from George from today like it was like George scented him smiling at him, “Thank you...” George said, taking the aroma of Dream.

Sweaty, wildlife and something else George can’t put his finger on, “Dream...”   
  
“Yea?”   
  
“May I...listen to your heartbeat once more?” Dream pulled George into his chest, “Of course, if this helps you sleep.” 

George wrapped his arms around Dream, calmly listening as he soon headed back into the dream world.

Dream smiled, rubbing his back as Dream took his attention off of George and looked at the empty potion bottle, “This is a new beginning for us both. For now we will take baby steps, figuring out how to get through life from now on.” 

Dream said to myself before drawing his attention back on the sleepy figure, resting on his chest, “If only you knew.” He frowned, closing his eyes.   
  


“If only you knew...I was the one who did this to you.”  
  



	2. Gathering

Kicking in to a great start. The weather felt very nice, the mixer of both cold and warm. The sun shining through the treetops, providing sunshine to the wildlife living in this peaceful forest. Dream heading into the forest, going for a peaceful walk.   
  
The walk was peaceful, Dream’s head full of memories of the night when George feared for his life after a brutal nightmare. He snapped back into reality when he spotted an old ruin portal, missing a few parts to complete it.

He stood in front of the creation as the lava boiled in the little holes in the ground, “This will do.” Dream smiled, grabbing some obsidian from his bag and placing it in the missing spots. Before he lit it up, his eye caught on a little chest sitting by the portal to see surprise when he opened it, a few trash but a few shiny golden apples. Placing it in his bag facing the lifeless portal as he lit it up. The portal blasts a purple colour aura in the centre of the obsidian statue, creating a weird summoning like sound.  
  
Dream took the time to check if he had all of his equipment, “That should be everything.” Breathing in the fresh air then excelling, stepping into the purple aura.   
  
Stepping into a whole new world. The air was heavy, hardly able to breath in this giant world of hell. Dream looked around to see the path leading to the main portal of the SMP.   
  
‘How could anyone stand staying in the nether for such a long time without getting light headed?’ Dream though to myself, seeing the different types of creatures walking around in this hell world. Dream finally reached the portal, entering in to arrive at the SMP to see the community house.   
  
He took out the book for potions and healing searching for all the different ingredients that would make normal healing and splash potions and the chemical burn cream, “Nether warts, water bottles...” He let out a groan shutting the book close, placing it in his travelling bag and grabbing an invisible potion.

If he didn’t want to be seen in these places, he had to go invisible. Popping the cork off from the bottle’s top, drinking the potion quickly as he slam the bottle to the ground as the glass of the bottle shatters. Looking at the hands to see that he went invisible, “Hope they don’t mind me robbing them... especially Tommy.” Dream smiled, landing into the dangerous land that he once called home. 

Down the peaceful path of the primes as two young boys came towards Dream as if they were chasing each other, “Please Tubbo! I’m going to fucking die if you continue hitting me!” Tommy came to a stop as Tubbo stopped as well, “Oh really! Shouldn’t have thought about that when you killed one of my bees!” Tubbo shouted, tears hanging on the edge of his eyes.   
  


“Well, sorry! Sorry that one of your bees got in my way when I was swinging a sword at a dummy!” 

  
Dream stood there like a lifeless manikin watching the children fight, ‘I have to get back to what I am doing, can’t leave George alone for too long.’ He though before leaving, hitting Tommy, “The fuck Tubbo!”   
  
Dream left the scene, containing in his laughter. 

Continuing down the path of primes Dream stumbles in L’manberg, looking how different this nation change after the destruction of the war. Lanterns flying peacefully in the sky make the nation look more peaceful than how Schlatt last left it.

“It feels more peaceful here.” Dream smiled before something captured Dream’s attention, ‘That must be Phil’s house.’ He thought, heading closer to his house. Looking into his window, Dream eyes widen like his strike jackpot, “He has everything I need.” 

Sneaking into his house, take in another invisible potion. Opening the double chest, taking items he needs even a couple of brewing stands. 

Before he left, Dream wrote a note in a book leaving it for Phil in case he freaks out that most of his stuff was taken. 

Dream headed back to the portal, down the path of primes then he stopped. Seeing two familiar faces heading his way, Punz and his great friend, Sapnap but he looks like something is bothering him, “Sapnap, it’s been a couple of days. Just accept the fact that he’s dead.” He heard Punz say, walking past Dream, “You can’t just claim that.” Sapnap responded.

‘What are they talking about?’ Dream thought, listening to their conversation.

“Claim that? Sapnap wake up! Where is George huh. You think he just got up and walked away after that explosion.” 

Sapnap looked hurt, faced towards the path, “I’m not accepting that fact I know he is out there, alive...and Dream-”

“Don’t...you think that man would return after what he did to a nation and even his own best friend. He probably ran away and hid like a coward after what he did.”

“You shut your mouth!” Sapnap struck back.

“I can’t with you Sapnap...George is dead, Dream is gone, end of scene. Accept it and maybe talk to someone who’s on the same boat as you. I’ll talk to you soon.” Punz said, walking away from Sapnap.

Sapnap was silent, his head looking towards the ground. Dream just stared, he wanted to tell him that it’s just lies. A hand flew toward a wall, slamming it hard making Dream jump a little, “I just want the truth…” 

Sapnap walked off as Dream looked at him then his hand, “I’m sorry..” Dream muttered, walking off towards the portal. 

__________________

Travelling back into the nether, Dream looked at his compass following the direction where the needle points, back to the place where George is. 

Twist and turn then finally arrive in front of the portal. Walking towards it, placing something behind, a lit TNT as Dream teleported back into the over world once again.   
  
Arriving back, Dream started to break the portal so no one could find any track of him. Breaking down the portal and once it was done, Dream looked at his compass as the needle was still pointing the way home, the place of peace.   
  
—————   
  
George lay in the bed, peacefully snuggled in the sweater that belonged to his dearest friend. George let out a groan, a sign that he was waking up feeling around for his friend but, “Dream?”   
  
George slowly got up, “I can smell his scent but why does it feel...empty?” George questioned, remembering the event that took place the night before.   
  
“Right...that’s why I can smell you. I have your sweater on.” George opened his eyes.   
  
Placing a smile on his face as the soft fabric brushed against his skin, “Well, I should get up and start the morning off strong.”   
  
Rolling off the bed, placing both feet on the wooden room as George stood up from the bed, “I’m up but....how do I leave this room without running into objects?”   
  
A door could be heard opening causing George to go into a state of worry, “Dream?”   
  
The room’s door opened, “Oh...you’re awake.” A calming voice said as George can identify it, “Dream...I need help.”   
  
George could hear Dream’s soft giggle coming close to him as he felt himself being pulled into a hug. Feeling his strong arms go around him and Dream’s face digging into his neck, “Dream?”   
  
“Come on, we have big plans for today.” Dream said, placing a sweet kiss on George’s neck before breaking away, holding onto George’s soft hand, guiding him to the kitchen.   
  
George placed his other hand on his neck where Dream left the kiss on, “I’ll start making breakfast. While breakfast is cooking, I should also get started on the potions and the burn cream.”   
  
“I’m hoping you make splash potion this time.”   
  
“No can do, I’m making standard potion, take it or leave it.” Dream said, helping George sit on the chair. 

George let out a disgusted groan as Dream looked at George, “I hate you so much…” George said, placing a smile on Dream’s face, “Oh come on. If you behave like a good Gogy, you can have your splash potion.” 

“Dream, I’m no child.”

“Really? If your no child, you don’t need splash potion like a child and that you are big enough to take standard potions.”

“But splash potions are just easy to use plus everyone can take splash potion, not just children.”

“Look...that was just my excuse to not clean the aftermath of a splash potion.” Dream claimed.

Silence fills the room, giving both boys the scent of feeling awkward, “Dream…”

Dream let out a sound to let George know that he was listening to him while cooking breakfast for the both of them, “Thank you...for helping me last night.” 

“I couldn’t let you suffer there. It’s my job to give you a happier life.” George’s heart flutters to the kindness of his friend, “Breakfast should be ready soon.”

____________

Breakfast filled up both boys as Dream worked on brewing both the potions and the burn cream while George sat there, waiting for the chaos to happen once again. The potions let out a sound letting them know that it was done, “Healing potions are done.” 

The atmosphere around George feels tents, feeling sweat rolling down his face, ‘Come on George, think of something to sneak away from taking the potion.’ George thought to himself until, “D-Dream...”   
  
“Yes Geor-“ Dream turned to see George sweating, “George, are you alright?” Dream panicked, rushing towards George.   
  
“Y-Yea...I’m starting to feel a little bit hot-“ George paused to feel Dream’s forehead resting in his, “Well, you’re feeling a little bit warmer than normal temperatures so I just get the potion set up for you.” Dream smiled, heading back into the kitchen leaving George speechless.   
  
‘What was all of that?’ George felt his face heat up from the embarrassment of a plan he tried to pull off there. George hears the footstep close towards him plus a glass bottle hitting the top of the wooden table.   
  
“Splash?”   
  
“No...”   
  
George closed his eyes, letting out a groan which can be translated as ‘I don’t want it’.   
  
“I’m not sick tho Dream.”   
  
“I know but you still have those burns. Now drink up.” Dream said, placing the bottle in George’s hands. When the bottle landed on his burned hand, the reaction of the bottle contrasting his hand sends a bad burning feeling causing George to cry in pain dropping the potion towards the floor as it shatters, “George!”   
  
“It burns!” George cried, unable to take this pain in. Dream was shook, unable to know what to do until he remember the burn cream he was making, “George, it's going to be fine!” Dream said, sounding scared making George even more scared.   
  
Dream gently grabbed George’s burned arm by the fabric of his sweater, wiping a blob of the cream and applying it on his skin, “It’s stings.”   
  
“I know. It’s going to since your burns are pretty fresh.”   
  
Dream smiled, working the cream on George’s burns as the atmosphere in the room became more calmer. Dream slowly pulls the sleeve of the sweater up, applying more of the cream.   
  
“Feeling better?”   
  
“Well...the burning stopped.” George smiles, making Dream smile as well. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to wrap your arm with bandages.”   
  
“That’s fine.” George said as Dream went to get the roll of bandages. The room was silent as George felt the warm sunshine and the powerful scent of both Dream’s sweater he was wearing and the burn cream, “Alright, stay still.”   
  
The bandages wrapped around George’s burned arm, feeling Dream carefully wrapping it so it’s not too loose or too tight on his arm.   
  
But something caught George’s attention as he heard soft humming and a few words of a song, “20 hours...”   
  
‘Was that Dream?’ George though, carefully not to disturb his friend while he was busy, “What a road trip.” Continuing to humming, tying up the bandages.   
  
“There.”   
  
“Thank you...your singing was very soothing by the way.”   
  
George’s word lit up Dream making his heart flutter, “That’s nice of you to say. Don’t know what you did with the real George but thank you.”   
  
“Can’t be kind to you for once, dick.”   
  
Dream rolled down the sleeve, grabbing a hand full of more, “Now for the face.”   
  
Wiping the cream gentle on his face, George closed his eyes, feeling Dream’s rough hands working around the cream, “So no potion after?”   
  
“Nice try, but you have to drink it to get some strength back.”   
  
George sighed, making Dream giggle, “Some on your neck and there.” Dream got up from the chair, cleaning off the cream from his hands, “It’s starting to smell bad...and it still stings.”   
  
“It means it works as it’s supposed to, minus the smell.” Dream said, cleaning off his hands and grabbing a new potion off the countertop, “Let me help you this time again.”   
  
George hesitated but later gave in, drinking the potion. Once he drank it all, he gagged a little to the terrible after taste, “Still bad.”   
  
“But helpful.”   
  
“Now what?”   
  
“Well...I was planning to help you fight now since you know...you’re blind and if we get separated, hoping we don’t. You know how to fight even if you blind.”   
  
George felt so excited, “Really, you would do that?”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
“Can we go now?”   
  
“Sure but...can we wait until the cream on your face dries up? Plus I have to do something to the weapon before you can go crazy with them.”   
  
“Fine...” George pouted as Dream held his non burned hand, feeling George’s finger intertwined with his, “Remind me to return by to the SMP to get more of your clothing.”   
  
“What happened to the one I was wearing before?”   
  
“Well...clothing burns to fire correct?”   
  
“Wait...even my favourite iconic clout glasses?”   
  
“Nah, it’s in my room but one of the lenses is shattered.”   
  


__________

Opening the door to the backyard, George could feel the cold breeze hit his face, “It’s chilly.”   
  
“That’s what you call the weather of autumn.” Dream calmly said, sitting George down on one of the steps, “Wait here.” Dream rough fingers slid away from George as George can only wait until Dream needed him once again.   
  
It’s calming to listen to the cold wind blowing the leaf around and the trees dancing along with the wind, if only George could see the beauty of autumn with its wonderful colours.   
  
Then something captures George’s attention, shifting away from wind to the soft sounds to what he believes were the chives of bells.   
  
Footsteps approach George, “All ready?” Identify the voice to be Dream but it sounds more muffled, “Are you wearing your mask?”   
  
“I am!”   
  
“Why? I can’t even see you.”   
  
“In case if anyone is around.”   
  
George is starting to get the picture, somewhat, “In order for you to be able to use a weapon once again, sound is important. So, since you can’t see doesn’t mean you can’t hear. I decided to tie some jingle bells to the end of your weapon plus I will be wearing them myself, pretending to be a mod trying to attack you.”   
  
“And what is the point of the bells?”   
  
Are you sleeping right now? The point is, you use the sound of the bell to know where your enemies are. By doing this, you can determine where the enemies are by using sounds.” Dream said like he was teaching a class about basic fighting.   
  
“So bells can help me with fighting? Sure I guess.”

Dream walked over to George, handing him the wooden sword with the bells tied to the end of it. Grabbing his hand, guiding George to the centre of the backyard, “Alright, I will pretend to be a mod, just listen to the sounds of my movement.”   
  
George took a deep breath in then exhaling, listening carefully to Dream’s movement.   
  
The sounds of steps hitting the ground was quiet but slowly graduated, getting louder as George swung but didn't feel anything hit the sword.   
  
Dream noticed this movement and goes in for the attack, placing the tip of the wooden sword against George’s chest as the bells chives, “Got ya~”   
  
George breathing felt heavy, “I guess I was a little too early.”   
  
“Quite.” Dream answered, lowering his sword away from George, “Once more.”   
  
Dream walked away from George, walking away from him. George just focused on the sounds of Dream walking. He was too focused, Dream’s strikes landing his sword once again on George’s chest.   
  
“Now that was too late.”   
  
“Sorry...I was too focused on the sounds around me.”   
  
Dream smiled, “Once again.”   
  
This kept going and going with either George being too early or too late with his reaction to the sound where George felt on bridge of giving up, “Alright George, once last t-“   
  
“I can’t Dream. This is useless....I can’t seem to do this...I just became useless.” George dropped the wooden sword, breaking on the verge of tears.   
  
“George-”   
  
“I can’t even see where things are anymore, I’m...I’m just useless.”   
  
“You’re not useless.” Dream walked towards George.   
  
“But-“   
  
“You are not just not used to this...not able to see your enemies.” Dream grabbed one of his hands, placing the sword in George’s hands. As Dream helped George get in position where George’s back was led against Dream’s chest and his rough hands were on top of his soft hands, “Like this.” Dream whisper which made George feel warm inside, so warm that his cheeks were flushed.   
  
“Now...focus on the sounds around you.” Dream whispers once more into George’s ear causing poor George to feel dizzy, breathing hardly unable to focus.   
  
Just the feeling of his body against Dream’s chest just made him unable to focus on Dream’s words but his own breathing, “D-Dream...”   
  
George looked up, shutting his eyes as Dream caught the scene of George’s fluttered face. Placing the puzzle together, he realized what he had done.   
  
“Maybe we should end for today.”   
  
George nodded his head so fast causing Dream to wheeze.   
  
“You’re too cute.”   
  


“Shut up.”  
____________________   
  


They returned back into the house, preparing for dinner.   
  
“So, what are you feeling for dinner?” Dream said as George thought about what to have for dinner, “Mushroom soup.”   
  
“Mushroom soup?” Dream says disgusted.   
  
“To warm up after being outside on a cold autumn day.”   
  
“You know I can make you warm~”   
  
“No...” Causing Dream to wheeze, “Fine, I just make the soup and you can...daydream.”   
  
George smiled, resting his head in his arms.   
  
Couple minutes into waiting, George could smell the beautiful aroma of the mushroom soup, “Smells good.”   
  
Dream giggles, humming to the same song he sang earlier, “Almost done.”   
  
George kicks his legs back and toward like a child waiting for something excited to happen. Dream grabs a bowl, placing some of the finish soup into it. He placed the bowl in front of George, “Let me get some for myself then I can help you.”   
  
“But I want to try for myself.”   
  
“You can try but you’re only going to get frustrated.”   
  
George laughed, trying to found the spoon, “Where is the spoon?” Dream stood there, “I haven’t given you a spoon yet.” He returned back to the table, placing his soup down plus two spoons, “Here.” Dream placed a spoon in George’s hand, helping him with the first task.   
  
The second task is to find the soup and eat it. George lowers the spoon down towards the soup, listening to the sound of something hitting the table.   
  
“You missed the bowl completely. You sure you don’t need help?”   
  
“I’m sure.” George acted like he didn’t just miss the soup and tried again, landing the spoon into the bowl, “You’re getting it.”   
  
Successfully scooping up the soup, all he has to do is place the spoon in his mouth to eat it without both the soup nor the spoon to touch his burns or else he is going to revisit burning hell.   
  
Dream could see George struggling by the way the spoon was shaking, “Let me help.” Grabbing his hand, “Open your mouth.”   
  
George opened his mouth as Dream guided his hand in the direction so he could take a bite.   
  
George bit down on the spoon then released it out of his mouth, tasting the soup, “It’s delicious!” Those words made Dream smile, “Thanks, it’s an old recipe that Bad gave me.”   
  
“He knows how to make good food. No wonder Skeppy goes there often.”   
  
Dream wheezed, making George laugh at his own joke.   
  
____________

  
  
The soup was great as both male were ready for the night. Dream guided George into bed, “Need anything before heading out to bed?”   
  
George thought about the night before, clinching on the sleeves of the sweater, “I think I’ll be fine.”   
  
Dream smiled, removing his mask, “Alright.” He placed a kiss on George’s forehead, heading out the door.   
  
George placed a hand on his forehead, confused, “Uh...night.”   
__________________

  
  
Opening the door, Dream entered his room quickly shutting the door behind him. He glanced over to a few research books on his desk with loose papers, even some on the floor but he spotted something that captured his eyes. Walking over, he removed some of the book to reveal a dark green book with a smile on it as it was titled, ‘The memory book.’   
  
Dream took the book with a pen, heading towards the bed as he climbed into bed making himself comfortable for the night. He opened the book to a fresh new page as he wrote, 

  
Day 2 of this new beginning, George being fussy as always. Never gets old but something felt different today as I tried to teach him how to fight without his sight. It was hard to hear the words he was saying to himself.   
  
But....   
  
I didn’t want him to accept this weakness.   
  
There is a secret to tell but not to him.   
  
If he finds out...I know I would die on the spot.   
  
I just...feel bad...   
  
:)   
  
For what I did...   
  
:)   
  
:)   
  
:)   
  
Not here, not now...   
  
It’s my secret...   
  
It’s my mistake...   
  
I blew him up...   
  
:)   
  
:)   
  
:)   
  
Tomorrow will be another day, everything will change...   
  
Continue to write...don’t let ‘him’ know but don’t let anyone find this book. Keep them away from the truth.   
  
:)   
  
____   
  
Dream closed the book, placing both the book and pen on his nightstand as he slid into bed, shutting off the light and headed into the darkness of sleep, hoping for a good night's sleep. 

______

  
  
Darkness fills the room, no sounds could be heard. Standing in the middle was Dream, staring at the void calming until a sound of a huge burst. He turned to see the flames and people running.   
  
Something like this happened before but when, “GEORGE!” A voice cried, taking the attention of Dream to see himself, running towards a figure.   
  
There lay George, bleeding and unconscious, “You did this...” A voice cried from the void taking Dream back.   
  
What were the voices talking about, “It’s your fault that he is in the condition he is now...”   
  
“My fault...”   
  
“You caused the explosion, you intentionally try to kill your friend...”   
  
Dream placed his hands, covering his ear to block the voice crying from the void, “I didn’t mean it! I-I...”   
  
“Dream...” A calm voice cried as Dream looked up to see George but he looked different.   
  
It was George but one half of him was on fire like those flame creatures from the deep of the nether, “Why?”   
  
“George...I didn’t mean to...I didn’t see you...” Dream cried, feeling the tears from under his mask.   
  
“Lier! Look what you did to me! You cause this! All of this! If you were less selfish about yourself, none of this wouldn’t have happened!”   
  
The flame got hotter as Dream felt his heart pounding like it was ready to spring out of his chest, “Please...forgive me!” He shot his eyes, “George, I’M SORRY!”   
_________

  
  
Dream springs up, waking up from his nightmare. Feeling the cold sweat and his body shaking violently. He hugged himself, curling into a ball, “What the fuck was that?”   
  
Dream glances over to his night sleep, there lay his book as he grabbed it with the pen as well, opening to a fresh new page.   
  
‘A recurring nightmare happened once again but this time...it was different.’ He wrote.   
  
‘There were voices, they were mad at me and then...I saw myself running to George but George stood in front of me. I felt angry within his presents, he was burning on one side like a blaze in the nether.’   
  
Dream starting the scribble a little on the page, adding circles, loops and a common smile.   
  
“Was it my fault I caused all of his suffering now?’  
  
‘How do I...’  
  
:) :) :)  
  
‘How do I reverse time to stop myself from doing this to you?’   
  
‘Hoping after that nightmare, I can return back into a good night's sleep. Continue to write...’   
  
-Dream :)  
  
______________  
  
Dream closed the book, leading the book to his forehead, “I fix the mistake I caused you.” He claimed, placing the book next to him as his eyes felt heavy, drifting back into the dark void of his dreams.  
  
  
  



End file.
